Big Time Crash
by Samara13
Summary: The boys went into a crazy stunt, they think everyone came out alright, but little do they know Logan's got a secret.
1. Chapter 1

A deserted down going street. Four teenage boys. Two shopping carts. Chaos is made.

"Okay, so the cart that reaches the pink mailbox at the last house on the street first, wins." James said.

"Gentlemen, enter your vehicles." Kendall said with a smile.

"I'm not sure about this guys." Logan said. "It doesn't look very…safe."

"Oh come on Logan!" Carlos said while putting on his helmet. "You think everything "isn't safe"."

Carlos and James took the left cart with Carlos in front.

"You won't let me go on my own, would you?" Kendall asked.

Logan sighed. Of course he wouldn't so he hopped into the cart behind Kendall.

"One…two…three!" Carlos screamed.

At three, Logan and James let go of the rope that were holding the carts. Now, they were riding down the street at top speed. The only thing Logan saw was Kendall's back.

_We should have switched places! Kendall is much taller than I am!_

It happened very fast. The cart of James and Carlos lost balance and they crashed sideward against Logan and Kendall's. Four screams and a bone shivering crash later, they were spread over the street.

"Aww…everyone okay?" Kendall asked as he slowly stood up.

James didn't respond but immediately grabbed for his mirror in his pocket. Several minutes later he answered: "Yup, the face is still looking good!"

"What about you Carlos?"

"I think I might have a broken butt…"

"I reckon that means you're okay and you Logan?"

"Fine…"

"We probably have to bring these back." Carlos said when he lifted one of the now almost completely destroyed carts.

"I'll go with you." James said. "They won't be mad if they see that _the_ James of Big Time Rush is with you."

"We'll head to Roque Records, see you there!" Kendall said when the two took off to the Palm Woods supermarket.

Kendall and Logan started to walk into the other direction.

"What do you say we'll catch two milkshakes before we get to Gustavo huh?" Kendall asked when they walked into the entrance hall.

Kendall stopped and looked at his friend when no answer came.

"Did you hear me?"

Logan stopped as well and looked at Kendall. "No sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to stop for a milkshake." Kendall said looking concerned now. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just hurt my chest a bit at the crash, but I'm sure it's just a bruise."

"Okay…"

"Kendall, Logan, there you are!"

The two boys watched as Kelly walked up to them.

"Gustavo is furious, you'd suppose to be at rehearsal half an hour ago!" She shrieked. "Where are James and Carlos and why are you such a mess?"

"Well…we…"

"You see something happened…"

Kelly raised her hand to stop them talking. "Just get over there will you?"

Logan and Kendall knew not to argue with her and made their way to Roque Records.

"I have to go to the toilet." Logan said when they passed the changing room.

"Okay see you at Gustavo's office then."

Logan nodded, slipped into the men's room and closed the door. Heavily breathing, he pulled his shirt over his head. He gasped and managed to hold in a scream. He was bleeding from a pretty large wound right in the middle of his ribs.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan just stared at his reflection and saw his face turn white. He knew he had been hurt when he hit the cart with his chest after Kendall had flew out, but he didn't know it had been this bad.

_Okay Logan, you have read a hundreds of medical books so you can evaluate this…Let's see, now the open wound isn't that deep so that's good…You just have to keep it clean…_

Logan gathered lots of toilet paper and bind them around his chest. He almost kicked the trash bin over when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Logan hurry up, Gustavo wants to talk to us!" James voice sounded.

"Be there in a sec!" Logan yelled back.

He put his shirt back on, looked into the mirror to check how he looked and walked to Gustavo's office. The rest of the group was already there.

"So is the little girl finished with her make-up?" Gustavo asked when Logan stood next to Carlos.

Logan didn't respond but focussed on the wall behind Gustavo.

"As I was saying…"

None of the four boys seemed to really pay attention to Gustavo's outburst about being late.

"Because you all are half an hour late, you will work an hour longer."

Now _that_ the boys heard.

"But that's not fair!" Carlos shouted.

"We were only half an hour late!" Kendall said.

"I don't care!" Gustavo screamed above all the other voices. "Now get yourself into the studio, NOW!"

Gustavo let them work harder than ever before. Logan had trouble keeping up, not only did the wound sting like hell, he felt like he couldn't breath properly and if his chest was tightened up.

"Stop!" Gustavo screamed. "Logan what do you think you're doing?"

Logan stopped singing and looked around. Suddenly he realised he had been singing the wrong lines.

"S..sorry."

"Hey, are you okay dude?" James whispered looking concerned at Logan.

"Yeah, just let my concentration slip off…" Logan lied.

"Yeah that I'd believe from everyone in this group but you!" Kendall whispered.

"Okay, maybe it's better if we start with the dance practise." Gustavo said.

_Great, that's gonna hurt even more! _Logan thought.

The boys went to the gym and started with their first dance practise.

"Logan, try to keep up alright?" Kelly asked.

Logan was panting heavily. Every breath he took caused him more pain in the chest. He even started to see colours.

The dance practise went on for fifty minutes. Logan had no idea how he survived it but he knew he was very thankful when Gustavo announced that they could go.

"So anyone up for a dip in the pool?" James asked.

Kendall and Carlos agreed immediately.

"Nah, I'm going home." Logan said.

"What, but who will give me advice when I want to talk to a girl?" Carlos asked disappointed.

Logan didn't respond but turned to the left in the entrance hall, walking up the stairs.

"What's got into him?" James asked.

"Don't know, he's acting strange all day…" Carlos said.

"I'm going after him." Kendall said. "I'll see you guys later."


	3. Chapter 3

Logan was breathing very raspy when he finally reached the apartment. He opened the door.

"Anyone home?"

There was no response. Logan walked in and immediately saw a note on the table.

_Boys,_

_I'm at the police station to get Katie from getting into youth detention, once again. I will be back before supper._

_Love_

_Mrs Knight. _

Logan didn't think about why Katie had done to get at the police station, instead he made his way to his and Kendall's room.

"Come on, it has to be here somewhere!" He said to himself while he was searching in his bags.

He was looking for his old asthma inhaler. He hadn't been needing it since his eighth but he always brought it with him just in case. Finally he found it beneath some of his socks. Quickly he inhaled twice, than lay on his bed waiting for the medicine to work.

_Come on Logan, you know it's not your asthma. It's from that idiotic stunt you did this morning. Probably just one or two muscles you've over ballasted. Just don't let anyone find out or they will think you're weak. Not to mention they be so worried about you they'll mess up all the songs!_

"Logan, are you here?" Kendall's voice sounded.

Logan quickly grabbed one of his books and pretended to read. "Uh…yeah I'm here!"

Kendall walked into their room. "Hey."

"Hey, thought you wanted to take a swim?"

"Nah guess I'm too tired after Gustavo's torturing." "So uh…what are you doing?"

"Oh just some reading." Logan said waving with his book for a sec.

Kendall sat on his own bed. He stared at Logan for a couple of minutes.

"Are you feeling okay?" He suddenly asked.

Logan, who actually started to read the book and now thought it was fascinating, took his time to answer.

"Yeah, I feel great, why do you ask?"

"You've been acting pretty strange today, like something is bothering you…"

Logan didn't know what to say. Kendall would have told him if something was wrong…

Suddenly they heard the door open and after a few seconds closing very hard. Both boys stood up and walked to the living room.

"I can't believe that man!" James screamed with an angry face.

"He's a monster!" Carlos added.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"We have to go back to Roque Records!" Carlos said.

"What, we've just came back from there!" Logan said.

"Well apparently, mister X wants to see our new moves and hear our songs up till now!" James said furious.

"We better get there fast, the sooner we start, the sooner we'll be finished…"Kendall sighed.

Under a loud sound of protest, the four boys made their way to Roque Records, again.

"There are my favourite members of my favourite boy band!" Mister X greeted them.

"We are the only members of the boy band." Carlos growled when they took their spots in the studio.

"Calm down." Kendall whispered.

"Let's start with _Halfway there_ shall we?" Mister X asked looking at Gustavo.

"You heard him boys."

So they started to sing. Logan tried to hide the trembling in his voice and was looking nervously around to see if anyone noticed. The tightness in his chest had increased badly. He was even seeing little spots in front of his eyes again. Finally his vision faded and he went down, throwing one of the microphone stands over him as he went.

"Logan!" Three voices sounded.

Logan flickered his eyes a few times to get his vision back.

Kendall and Carlos grabbed Logan around his arms and pulled him up.

"Are you alright pup?" Gustavo asked.

"Yeah…just tripped over something…" Logan said.

"Okay, maybe it's the right moment to call it a day!" Mister X said while clapping his hands together. "I will see you all tomorrow to hear the rest of your songs!"

And with those words he and his team left the studio.

"He's keeping a secret from us…" James said as he, Carlos and Kendall watched how Logan left the studio as well.

"But what could it be?" Carlos asked.

"You don't…you don't think it had something to do with our race this morning, do you?" James asked a bit nervous.

"He told me he was fine…" Kendall said. "But he would tell us if something was wrong, right?"

James and Carlos both flicked him against the head.

"Hey what was that for?"

"This is Logan we're talking about!" Carlos said.

"He never tells us what's wrong!" James said. "Remember when he had sprained his ankle during summer camp?" "We didn't know that until he collapsed halfway our hiking track."

"That was years ago!" Kendall said. "Logan knows we're his friends and we would help him when he needs us!"

"You're forgetting that he hates being depended to someone." Carlos said.

Kendall had to admit Carlos was right. Since his mom died and his father spend more time in the pub than at home, Logan had to be self depended.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan put his hands on each side of the sink and leaned on them. He almost couldn't breath and had the feeling he could throw up every second now.

_You see, you've already ruined one rehearsal…Did you see how stressed everybody was because of you! _

Logan sat down on the cold tile floor and gently put his forehead against the cold bathtub.

_Man, that's feels good…_

After sitting like this for about ten minutes he carefully stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. The toilet paper around his chest was red of the blood. Logan emptied the trash bin, threw the toilet paper at the bottom and covered it with the other trash.

He looked into the mirror and let a sigh of relief. The wound wasn't bleeding anymore and was in fact healing already.

_You're getting better, you don't have to tell anyone now…_

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Is someone in there?"

Logan panicked. That was Mrs. Knight's voice.

"Uh yeah…" He said.

Logan ran to the sink and turned the water on. He could hear Mrs. Knights footsteps heading away from the bathroom. Logan let out a sigh of relief.

Kendall thankfully fell on his bed. It had been a long day. Logan already was asleep. Kendall turned around a bit. There was a strange noise bothering him. He figured out it would probably be the air-conditioning on James and Carlos's room. Those two still weren't completely used to sleeping in a pretty hot room. Kendall closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

It was two o'clock when Kendall woke up. That rasping, peeping noise had gotten worse, a lot worse. He jumped out of bed and walked to Logan's.

"Hey Lo, do you hear that noise too?"

There was no respond so Kendall grabbed Logan's shoulder and pulled the boy onto his back.

"Logan!" Kendall screamed out of horror.

His friends eyes were wide open and red. His face was as white as his blankets and the rasping sound was coming out of his mouth.

Kendall ran to the lights and put them on, than ran back to Logan and pulled him into a sitting position.

"C…can't…breath…"

"Is it your asthma?"

Logan shake his head. "Tried…inhaler…didn't work."

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

He and James were running into the room, apparently awakened by Kendall's scream.

"Something's wrong with Logan, but I don't know what!" Kendall said slightly panicking.

"Where's your mom?" James asked.

"She's staying at my aunt this week with Katie." Kendall said. "She left straight after supper didn't you see?"

"Guys, this is not helping!" Carlos said looking at Logan who could pass out every second now.

"Okay Logan, copy us okay?" Kendall said.

"Breath in…and out…" All three of them said.

James and Carlos took a spot at the end of Logan's bed. After repeating the practise ten times over, Logan finally got some colour back.

"T…thanks…" He managed to whisper.

"Should we call Gustavo or Kelly just in case…?"James asked.

"No, I'm fine now, thanks guys." Logan said.

"Well, we're staying here tonight, that's for sure!" James said.

"No you don't have to really!" Logan said.

But James and Carlos already had left the room to get their stuff. Kendall stared at Logan.

"Tell me what's going on with you Logan."

"Nothing, just an asthma attack or something."

"You told me your inhaler didn't work, so it wasn't an asthma attack!"

Logan sighed what made him cough really bad. James and Carlos entered the room. Kendall gently padded Logan's back.

"Should I get some water?" Carlos asked.

Logan shake his head and finally he stopped coughing.

"Feel better?" James asked.

Logan didn't speak and looked at his blanket.

"I have to throw up…" He muttered before he ran out of the room.

"I'm calling Gustavo, what ever he says." James said when Carlos left the room to check on Logan.

"No, Logan will be so mad at us…" Kendall said. "Let's see how he is tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh guys?" Carlos's voice sounded. "Logan kinda passed out…"


	5. Chapter 5

The three of them managed to get Logan onto the couch.

"What are we going to do with him?" Carlos asked.

"Stay with him, be there for him when he wakes up and take care for him 'till he's better, as we always do when one of us is sick." Kendall said.

"Yeah but, this is the first time we take care for Logan…" James said.

That wasn't entirely true for Kendall. Years ago in Minnesota, Kendall once walked into a crying Logan who had just got beat up by his drunk dad.

"Wow he's burning up!" Carlos said when he had felt Logan's forehead.

"Better take his shirt off?" James suggested.

Carlos and Kendall nodded and James carefully took off Logan's shirt. The three of them gasped. Though the wound wasn't as bad as it was before, they did not expect to see it.

"I told you it probably had to be something with that stupid race." James said.

"You're the one that suggested it!" Carlos growled.

Suddenly Logan stirred and woke up. Panic tan through his eyes.

"Calm down Lo, we're here…" Kendall said taking Logan's hands into his.

"Don't…don't touch me!"

Kendall immediately knew what Logan had been dreaming of.

"He isn't here." He whispered.

That seemed to calm Logan down a bit. Carlos and James shared a glance at each other but decided to keep their mouths.

"Why didn't you tell us about your wound?" Kendall asked.

Finally Logan cracked.

"That's…that's not it."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"The wound is healing and doesn't hurt anymore."

"What's bothering you than?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, my chest hurts, I can't breath properly most of the time…"

"And that happened after our crash?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. "I hit the front of the cart with my chest, that's all."

Suddenly Kendall remembered something he had read in one of Logan's books.

"Ever thought about broken ribs?"

"No I should have dark markings around my ribs if that's the case…"

All of his friends stared at him worried and suddenly Logan remembered something. He stood up and quickly walked away from them.

"I don't want you to help me!"

"What don't be so ridiculous Logan!" Carlos said.

"We want to help you!" James said.

Kendall didn't say anything and just stared at Logan. He was afraid this would happen.

"No, no, no more help from anyone!" Logan now screamed. "I can take care of myself just fine!"

And with that Logan grabbed his jacket and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell was that?" James asked when the three of them grabbed their jackets and ran after him.

"Don't know, but I'll find out soon!" Kendall said.

Logan walked out of the building towards the park. His breathing started to hurt again, but right now, he didn't care. The light of the moon shined on his red, watery eyes.

_I'm not letting this happen, not again! Never again…_

He walked into the playground in the park and sat down on one of the swings. He put his head inside his hands, trying to breath a bit easier. Tears ran down his cheeks into the palm of his hands.

_I knew coming along with them was a mistake, it was just a matter of time until I got hurt or sick or something…_

He sat there without having a track of time. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching. It was Kendall, with behind him James and Carlos. Logan stood up and walked a few steps backwards.

"Logan, please stay, we want to help you!" James pleaded.

"No, I'm not making the same mistake again!"

"Then you leave me no choice Lo." Kendall said.

He ran towards Logan and tackled him against the ground.

"Kendall what are you doing?" Carlos and James screamed.

"I'm going to help you Logan if you want it or not!" Kendall panted while struggling with Logan.

Logan threw Kendall off him with surprisingly strength for someone who almost couldn't breath.

"No!"

Kendall lost balance and took a few steps back. James and Carlos quickly stood by his side.

"Why won't you let us help you?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not losing you like I've lost my parents!" Logan screamed.

"Hey what do you pups think you're doing here in the middle of the night?"

All four of them turned around and saw Gustavo and Kelly walking towards them.

"Who called them?" Kendall asked immediately looking at James.

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't know what to do!" James defended himself.

"What's that screaming all about?" Kelly asked when she and Gustavo stood next to Logan. "Logan, are you alright?" "You look awful..."

"I'm fine..." Logan said with a dark voice.

"Now why exactly did we need to come looking for Logan so badly when he's right here with you?" Gustavo asked looking at James.

The three boys looked at each other. They didn't want to do something that made Logan mad at them, but he needed some medical attention, that was for sure.

"We were playing hide and seek!" Carlos said, glad he came with something faster than anyone else.

"You four...played _hide and seek_?" Kelly asked with one eyebrow up.

Logan, Kendall and James all looked at Carlos.

"Well you pups can make sure you're going back to bed, cause if you four don't do well tomorrow, Palm Woods is one boy band short!" Gustavo threatened.

All the members of Big Time Rush nodded quickly. Gustavo and Kelly turned around and went back to probably their own beds, Gustavo under a loud noise of complaining about the boys.

No one said something on their way back to their apartment. Logan was walking faster than anyone else, he really didn't want to see their faces right now.

"What do you think he meant by "losing you like I've lost my parents"?" James asked.

"His father is still alive, right?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah but after his mom died, Logan's dad had more interest in drinking than his son..." Kendall said.

"How did his mom die?" Carlos asked.

"Don't know, he never talks about it..." Kendall said.

Logan was already in bed when the others walked into the living room.

"Should we wake him?" James asked looking at the door of Kendall's and Logan's room.

"No I don't want to talk to him if he doesn't want to." Kendall said. "I'll sleep on the couch."

James and Carlos said goodnight and disappeared in their room. Kendall took a blanket out of the basket in the laundry room and lay down on the couch. He looked at the ceiling, trying to remember just how Logan's mother had died. Logan was about ten years old...But how hard he tried, Kendall couldn't remember and after two hours he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_He was walking through a hospital. Through large, white and blue hallways. All the people around him looked so scary with blue sheets on and white masks in front of their faces. Luckily he was holding his father's hand. They stopped in front of a door with number 758 on it. The room was even more scarier than the hallways had been. It was full of weird machines that made beeping noises. _

_And then he saw her. She was lying in a large white bed. But this woman couldn't be her, she didn't even look like her…She was wearing a mask covering her nose and mouth, her skin was weird and had the color of one of his favorite alien dolls. Her eyes were deep and dark and her sparkling eyes were not to be seen. His father kneeled to his level and whispered:_

"_This is your fault Logan, so you better look at her very carefully…" "She is dying Logan, because of you…" _

Logan screamed and sat up straight in his bed. A mixture of sweat and tears were running from his face. Footsteps immerged and in a second his friends were by his side.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"My mom…my fault, all my fault…" Logan muttered.

"Logan, what happened to your mom?" James asked.

"My mom….is dead because of me!" Logan said dramatically.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"I got sick, when I was about ten or eleven and…my mom took care of me." Logan said a bit trembling.

Carlos quickly threw his blankets around him.

"She was there all the time, never left my side…" "I got better and went back to school and everything was going great."

Logan sighed deep and whipped the tears out of his eyes.

"But one day I came back from school and I saw a ambulance in front of our house, so I ran inside and saw my mom lying on the floor with my dad kneeled next to her…"

He scraped his voice and once again had to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

"Apparently she had caught the virus that had made me sick, only it affected her way worse…" "She…she died three days later in the hospital...and my dad blamed me for it and started drinking the very same evening…"

Now Logan didn't even try to hide his tears. Kendall and James pulled their friend in a hug, but didn't say anything. At that moment the phone rang and Carlos went to pick up. A few minutes later he came back in.

"That was Gustavo, what kept us so long…"

"What did you say?" Kendall asked.

"That we needed to look after a friend today." Carlos said looking at Logan.

"I…I don't want the same to happen to you guys." Logan said.

"We'll make sure nothing will happen to us, promise." Kendall said.

"Okay…" Logan whispered. "I think I need to go see a doctor than…"

"Finally he thinks he needs a doctor!" Carlos said, trying to break the tension.

"We'll go with you." James said.

The four of them slowly walked downstairs to the doctor's office of Palm Woods.

"Hi, we're here for our friend, I think he's got a broken rib or something, Logan Mitchell is his name." Kendall said to the lady at the counter.

"Alright, take a seat the doctor will be with you shortly." She said.

Logan was shaking heavily and he wouldn't keep his eyes off any of his friends.

"Logan, we're not going anywhere, trust us!" James said.

"Logan Mitchell?" A man in a white jacket asked.

All four boys stood up and walked to the man.

"Sorry, only the patient and one other person can come in." The man said kindly.

Logan and Kendall walked into the room and James and Carlos immediately pressed their ears against the door.

The doctor made photo's of Logan's chest and felt around the ribs, which at some spots hurt really bad.

"Okay, according to where you feel pain and your photo's I have to conclude that you've got three broken ribs mister Mitchell." The doctor said.

Kendall shot some "I told you so" glares at Logan. The doctor rapped a very tight elastic bandage around Logan's chest and told Kendall to not let Logan do anything.

"So, how did it go?" James asked nervous when the two came back, Logan in a wheelchair and Kendall pushing it.

"He's got three broken ribs." Kendall said. "He's not allowed to do anything for the next two months."

Carlos and James groaned.

"That sucks!" Carlos said.

The four of them left the doctor's office, on their way to Roque Records. Logan looked how his friends were keeping an eye on him while they thought he didn't know.

_This doesn't suck, not really though. I've got my friends to look after me and that's all I'm gonna need!_

**The End!**

**Thanks **** 2 You for letting me see how that other end sucked, this is I think a lot better ;)**


End file.
